Ayumi's Birthday!
by Owen96
Summary: It's Ayumi Shinozaki's 17th Birthday, and she's excited to spend it with all of her friends! But will anything exciting happen? Will anything put Ayumi and her friends in danger? Or will it simply be a happy birthday party?
1. Invitations!

**My first Corpse Party story, so please be nice to me! Ayumi is not my favourite character, but this is the first idea I came up with other than Satoshi stopping the group from doing the Sachiko Ever After Charm in Book of Shadows. Please review, and say if you want a part two!**

**...**

Ayumi Shinozaki, a sixteen year old schoolgirl who is also the class representative of her class opened her front door, stepping out into the winter day. She shivered as she held a white circular box in the hands adorned with a red bow. She closed her door behind her and walked onto the pavement, stepping along the cold cobble as she made her way to Kisaragi Academy. Huh. It was her birthday the next day. Why wasn't she excited? She should be. She was having a party with all her friends...or she hoped so, at least. She still hadn't handed out the invitations. She walked through the snow-covered town, looking around at the houses as she made her way to her school. She recognised some houses as she walked by them.

_That's Nakashima's...and that's Shinohara's... _Ayumi thought to herself.

Eventually the large school gates could be seen and Ayumi quickened her pace, not wanting to stay in the cold any longer than she had to. She saw many other students, but not any she recognised. She walked through the open gates and into the giant school, heading towards class 2-9. She slid open the door and stepped inside, a wave of heat crashing into her. She sighed in happiness and walked to her desk, putting her schoolbag under her table and putting the white box on top.

"Class rep!" Mayu cheered happily, skipping over to her from talking with Morshige. Ayumi looked up at her and smiled. "Whatcha' got in the box?"

"Oh, just invitations for my birthday party tomorrow." Ayumi replied casually, like it was an everyday thing. Mayu's eyes glimmered and Ayumi knew what was coming next.

"Have I got-"

"Yes, you've got one." Ayumi said, opening the white box and pulling out one of the invitations that had 'Suzume' written on it in beatiful handwriting. Suzume was what Mayu's friends called her, as she was very popular among the school. She was transferring in a week, however, which saddened them all.

Mayu squealed happily as she took the invitation from Ayumi and opened it, sliding out the letter and opening it up. Ayumi put the lid back on the box and watched as Mayu read it. She knew exactly what was on the letter.

_To Suzume,_

_You're invited to my birthday party on Saturday, 18th of August! I've asked Ms. Yui if I could borrow her classroom for the party and she said yes! So it will be at Class 2-9 (you should know where that is) and there will be snacks and drinks and everything that's usually at a party! I really hope you can make it, it's not the same without you!_

_From your friend, Ayumi Shinozaki!_

The same thing was written on all of the letters but Ayumi hoped that whoever got the letter would feel special reading it. It obviously worked with Mayu because as soon as she finished reading it she squealed in excitement, pulling Ayumi into a tight hug.

"Of course I'll come!" Mayu smiled in excitement. "Hey, is there one for Shig too?"

"Yeah, of course there is." Ayumi said, pulling out another letter with 'Sakutaro Morshige' written on it. Considering he was so formal Ayumi wrote it proper. Ayumi handed the letter to Mayu.

"Thanks, Ayumi!" Mayu said happily and ran back over to Morshige, who seemed alarmed at how excited she was. Ayumi looked around, searching for her classmates who had invitations. She noticed Satoshi Mochida talking with Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara. She smiled and was about to walk over there when another voice stopped her.

"Well, if it isn't Shinozaki!" Ayumi stopped and turned around to see Kishinuma, who had just entered the classroom. She smiled, although she was a little disappointed because she would definitely rather talk to Mochida than Kishinuma, but whatever. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, a couple of minutes ago..." Ayumi said. She then remembered she had an invitation for him too, and she opened the white box once again. Yoshiki had a look of confusion on his face as she ruffled around in the box before pulling out an invitation which read 'Kishinuma'. She handed it to Yoshiki. "It's for my birthday party tomorrow."

Yoshiki's eyes widened, as if he was surprised he was chosen, but he opened the invitation and read the letter.

"...Thanks. I'll make sure to be there." Yoshiki said and Ayumi smiled. She put the lid back on the box and waved.

"Great. I need to go hand out the others, so see you later." Ayumi said, walking off.

_Geez, that was awkward. _Ayumi thought as she made her way over to Satoshi, Naomi and Seiko.

"Shinozaki!" Satoshi noticed her, the usual smile on his face. Ayumi smiled back, this time it not being forced.

"Class rep, we're so glad you're in today. You took so long to get here, we were worried you were sick! A day before your birthday, too!" Naomi said in relief.

"EEEEEEEEEK, SHINOZAKI! SUZUMOTO TOLD US YOU HAVE A BIRTHDAY PARTY TOMORROWWWWWWW! EEEEEEEK!" Seiko squealed extremely loudly, making the entire class stop talking and stare at her. Seiko shrunk back in embarrassment. "...Heh.."

"Seiko!" Naomi scolded. She turned back to the class rep. "I can't believe you're gonna be seventeen! It's about time, too!"

"I have invitations for you all." Ayumi said, and Naomi and Satoshi smiled warmly while Seiko squealed again, jumping up and down on the floor. "S-Shinohara! I can't...grab out the invitations! S-stop it!"

"Heehee, sorry..." Seiko said in her typical immature tone. Shinozaki rolled her eyes playfully and handed three invitations to her three friends, who took them gladfully and gratefully. "Yayayayayayaaaaaay!"

"Thanks, Shinozaki!" Satoshi said, who put down his invitation for a moment to grab Seiko who was about to jump on the desk. Ayumi smiled and looked down at her box to see it was empty. No more invitations lay there, in wait for who their owner would be. Ayumi closed the box and walked over to the bin, putting it inside neatly and walking back to her desk, sitting down and resting her head on her desk.

She wondered what would happen the next day. Would anything exciting happen? Or would it be a casual birthday party? Probably the former, knowing Shinohara. She would probably eat too much sugar and that would NOT be good. She supposed all she could do was wait, and see what happened the next day...

**...**

**Sorry if it's crappy. Tell me in reviews what you thought and if I should continue it. This is meant to be a multiple chapter story but I want to know what you guys think. See you later! :D**


	2. Truth or Dare!

**Thank you for the reviews! All of them were positive and I'm really happy that you're all liking this! And I didn't really have an idea for what would happen in the actual Birthday Party, but thanks to_ Knight Kun _who suggested for the characters to play Truth or Dare! So that will happen at some point in the story, and any of you can suggest what you want to happen in the birthday, it is a CORPSE PARTY birthday party after all. XD (Hint Hint: Sachiko's Game Of Love). And to _Guest_, don't worry, there may be some AyumixYoshiki as the story goes on. ;)**

**And do you guys want me to have SatoshixNaomi and MayuxMorshige too? Or just AyumixYoshiki? Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review please! :D**

**This chapter takes place a day after the invitations were handed out. (Ayumi's Birthday.)**

**...**

The school bell rang, indicating that the school day was over. The teacher neatly placed all of the students' worksheets next to her on her desk and looked up at the class, smiling warmly as she dismissed them. The students cheered wildly as they sped out of the class to their buses. Ayumi Shinozaki stood up from her chair, swinging her schoolbag around her shoulder and stepping out of the class. A sudden feeling of excitement grew inside her and she began to quicken her pace towards class 2-9. She couldn't wait to see what it was like. Would there be banners? Balloons? Streamers? She couldn't wait. She began to run, which was a bad idea because she slipped and fell on her face, groaning in pain.

"...Shinozaki? You okay?" A voice came. Shinozaki looked up to see Yoshiki staring down at her, clearly looking concerned. Why was he so worried for her well-being? Ayumi got to her feet and nodded.

"...Yeah, thanks." Ayumi smiled and Yoshiki returned it. They both began walking towards class 2-9, which was only a corridor away. Ayumi didn't know why...but she didn't feel awkward being around Yoshiki like she did a day before. It was strange...

"Happy birthday, by the way." Yoshiki said and Ayumi looked at him. "I was late to school so I couldn't say it to you in homeroom..."

"Th...thanks, Kishinuma." Ayumi said, letting out a small smile. The two eventually made it to the end of the hallway and stared at the door which had a sign on it saying "Class 2-9". "Here we go..."

Yoshiki slid open the door and the two walked inside, to find out it was pitch black. It was impossible to see what was in the room, and for all they knew a murderer could be hiding behind a table or something. Ayumi walked through the classroom, her shoes making clacking sounds as she ventured forward.

"Kishinuma...why is it so dark? Can you switch on the light?" Ayumi asked. No answer. "K-Kishinuma?"

She turned around to see the classroom door had been closed, and Ayumi's eyes widened in fear. She looked around the classroom in fright, and she was sure she could hear shuffling and a giggle.

"Who's there?" Ayumi asked, putting on a confident voice even though inside she was absolutely terrified. Silence. Ayumi tried to steady her breathing, when suddenly the lights switched on.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices yelled, and Ayumi screamed and crouched down, covering her head as if to protect herself.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ayumi screamed. She didn't feel any pain whatsoever. "...Huh?"

She opened her eyes to see Class 2-9 filled with colourful balloons attached to chairs, tables and some bouncing on the ceiling. Confetti rained down all over her and most of it was on the floor. She saw seven people staring at her strangely, each of them wearing different coloured party hats. Ayumi groaned, realising how stupid she had been. Her friends had surprised her, and she thought someone was about to kill her. Satoshi, Naomi, Seiko, Mayu, Morshige, Yoshiki and Ms. Yui were all there, and when Seiko began to crack up everyone else began laughing. Ayumi sighed in relief.

"What a laugh!" Ms. Yui smiled as she stood behind a table with drinks and snacks on it.

"...Thanks." Ayumi muttered, embarrassed from screaming. She looked around the room to see a pile of neatly-wrapped gifts in the corner of the class, and a table with drinks and snacks that Ms. Yui stood behind. Ayumi smiled, grateful for what her friends had done.

"Happy birthday, Shinozaki!" Satoshi cheered and Ayumi thanked him happily. Seiko was on a table, trying to sing happy birthday to Ayumi.

"Happy birthday to Shinozaki! Happy birthday to Shino-whoa!" Seiko yelled as the table rocked back and forth and her feet slipped off, making her fall onto Naomi who cried out as they both fell on the floor. "...This is the best moment of my life."

"Seiko, shut up! Ugh...get off me!" Naomi cried, trying to push Seiko off who was clearly comfortable on her.

"Thank you, everyone." Ayumi said happily, excited for what was going to happen. Everyone else nodded and everyone started walking around to talk to each other or get something from the snack table. Ayumi was so happy that everyone could make it; she was worried that someone couldn't.

After about an hour, most things had been eaten from the snack table and people were just sitting around, clearly bored. Seiko noticed this and, wanting Ayumi to have the best birthday party ever, stood up quickly which made her chair fall and clatter to the floor. Everyone looked at her.

"Alright, everyone! It's time to play some party gaaaaaaaaaames! WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" Seiko cheered and everyone laughed at her energetic behaviour. "The first game is...Truth or Dare..."

Everyone groaned, knowing the risks of playing Truth or Dare. And when Seiko suggested it, it couldn't be good. And this was about to be proved, when Seiko continued.

"Whoever does the least amount of dares or truths will have to dunk their head in this freezing cold fish bowl for thirty seconds! And you're not allowed to raise it up at any time, or you're getting punched in the stomach!" Seiko cheered and everyone widened their eyes. She chuckled nervously. "...Fine...you don't get punched in the stomach."

Everyone sighed in relief and got ready to play. They all sat together in a little circle, with a spinner in the center on the floor. Seiko picked it up and began to explain the rules, and everyone listened intently.

"Alrighty guys, we're using a spinner to see if someone gets a truth or dare!" Seiko cheered. "Alright, class rep, since it's your birthday you get to choose who gets a truth or dare first!"

Everyone turned to Shinozaki slowly, who was smirking and folding her arms. She looked around at everyone, and wondered who she wanted to get a punishment more. Hmmm...maybe Kishinuma for tricking her...or Shinohara for thinking of the game...

"I'll pick...Kishinuma." Ayumi said and everyone started laughing while Yoshiki groaned and folded his arms, rolling his eyes as he looked at Ayumi, but she was sure she could see a smirk somewhere on his face. Ayumi took the spinner from Seiko and grabbed the pointer, grunting slightly as she spun it as hard as she could. It spun around and around and everyone watched, excited and nervous for what it would land on. The spinner eventually landed directly on one of them...

_Dare..._

"Dare!" Ayumi called out happily, getting into the game extremely quickly. Yoshiki sighed, knowing how evil Ayumi could be. "Alright...hm...aha! I know! I dare you to put as many cakes as you can in your mouth and hold it for thirty seconds!"

Everyone burst out laughing while Yoshiki had a shocked expression on his face. He turned to a plate that had many little cupcakes on it. He stood up, his chair scraping on the floor and walked over to the plate. Everyone watched, trying to hold in their laughter as he picked up one and put it in his mouth, followed by another and another until his cheeks made him look like a chipmunk.

"Oh...oh my god. Ah...it hurts...ow..." Yoshiki said as he continued to put more in while everyone laughed. Satoshi stood up and walked over to him while Yoshiki eyed him carefully. "What do you-AH!"

Satoshi poked him in his sides, which was his tickle spot, making all the cupcakes shoot out of his mouth when he started laughing. All of the crumbs lay on the floor while Yoshiki wiped his mouth, groaning. Everyone laughed.

"Da...damn you Satoshi!" Yoshiki yelled, walking back to his chair and sitting down followed by Satoshi who was still laughing.

"Alright Kishinuma, it's your turn!" Ayumi said, handing him the spinner. Yoshiki smirked at Satoshi who gulped. Yoshiki smirked and spun the pointer, watching as it spun around and around...

**...**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review and next chapter Truth or Dare will be finished up and something else will happen, but I'm stuck between two things and I don't know what to do first...**

**Have Ayumi Open Her Presents.**

**Have The Characters Play A Video Game.**

**Please review the chapter and what you would prefer to have first. Until then, see you later! :)**


End file.
